


Сказка на ночь

by angryberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryberry/pseuds/angryberry
Summary: Умение прощать никогда не даётся легко.





	Сказка на ночь

Дождь всё никак не утихал. Крупные капли лупили по брезентовой крыше палатки, заставляя Гарри вспоминать всё, что произошло пару часов назад, и неприятно кутаться в одеяла, надеясь, что они спасут от мрачных мыслей.

Гермиона давно спала. Сначала она плакала, громко шмыгая носом, но потом уснула. В свете молнии, сверкнувшей несколько раз за ночь, Гарри увидел на щеках Гермионы засохшие дорожки от слёз. Хоть кто-то смог успокоиться.

Гарри недовольно перевернулся на другой бок.

Гермиона выплакалась, остыла и всё же уснула, но он не мог позволить себе подобное удовольствие. Нельзя разрыдаться здесь и сейчас, при Гермионе, иначе она точно уйдёт вслед за Роном. Снова вспомнив о Роне, Гарри стиснул зубы. Разве он виноват в том, что чёртов Дамблдор не мог сказать всё прямо и не оставил никаких зацепок? Он ведь всегда всё рассказывал своим друзьям, а они...

Гарри снова со злостью перевернулся на бок.

Гермиона зашуршала одеялами. Он прислушался и вздохнул: она, услышав его движения, проснулась и снова стала всхлипывать, глотая солёные слёзы.

— Гермиона? — шёпотом спросил Гарри.

— Что? — так же ответила она и тут же громко разрыдалась.

Осветив Люмосом палатку, Гарри встал и приобнял Гермиону за вздрагивающие плечи. Она резко подпрыгнула и порывисто обняла его в ответ, сжав руками плечи и больно ударившись лбом о подбородок.

— Ну-ну... — он легко похлопал её по спине, растерявшись от нахлынувших эмоций.

— Гарри, это всё так сложно. Рон ушёл, мы не знаем, как и где искать крестражи, и непонятно, сколько это будет длиться, — она тараторила всё, что накопилось у неё на душе, и Гарри решил, что нужно просто выслушать. — А если это на год? Или на десять? Что если это навсегда?

— Нет, — вырвалось у Гарри. — Это не навсегда, — мягче добавил он. — Мы обязательно победим Вол... Сама-Знаешь-Кого.

— Да, прости, я просто...

— Ничего не объясняй, я всё понимаю. — Гарри прижал её крепче, — всё хорошо.

— Да... — рассеянно согласилась она.

Он не мог оставить её в этом дурацком кресле, почему-то всё, даже оно, напоминало об уходе Рона. Забрав у Гермионы его одеяла и взяв свои и её, Гарри застелил ими траву, накинув на сторону Гермионы побольше. Обновив Согревающие чары, Гарри жестом пригласил Гермиону лечь. Она, неловко улыбнувшись, сползла вниз. Он впервые увидел её красные, опухшие глаза, но ничего не сказал. В носу неприятно защекотало.

— Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку на ночь? — неожиданно возникло у него в голове, и Гарри озвучил свои мысли раньше, чем успел понять, что он вообще сказал.

— Дурсли баловали тебя сказками? — неуклюже пошутила она.

— Нет, но я читал парочку. Дурсли купили Дадли книгу сказок, но он выбросил её в мусорку, а я достал и спрятал, — объяснил он.

Усевшись по-турецки, Гарри лихорадочно стал думать о том, какую сказку рассказать, ведь он уже давно забыл всё, что когда-либо читал. Гермиона устроилась рядом и положила голову ему на колено. Она со злостью подумала о том, что бы сказал Рон, увидев их в такой позе, но в сердце неприятно кольнуло, и она предпочла избавиться от этой мысли.

— Э-э-э... В общем, слушай. Жила-была одна прекрасная принцесса, которую звали... Гэбриона.

— Гэбриона? — Гарри услышал, как Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Гэбриона, — улыбнулся он в ответ и провёл рукой по её сбившимся волосам. — Она была очень красивой и умной, очень любила читать разные книги и делиться своими знаниями с другими людьми.

— Она была волшебницей?

Гарри задумался.

— Да и самой лучшей. Волшебство помогало ей защищать друзей и помогать им.

— А её друзья были волшебниками?

— Были, но не такими выдающимися, как Гэбриона, — засмеялся Гарри. — Так вот, однажды Гэбриона узнала, что один из её друзей должен сразиться с очень злым колдуном, который убил его родителей.

Гарри нервно сглотнул.

— И как его звали?

— Гэри.

— Да нет, — ласково сказала она, — я имею в виду злого колдуна.

— Его звали... Лорд Оборморт.

Гермиона захохотала, не в силах сдержаться. Вытерев рукавом выступившие слёзы, она взяла ладонь Гарри, положила на его же колено и устроила на ней голову поудобнее. Гарри, улыбнувшись, зарылся другой рукой в её волосы, приятно почёсывая за ушком.

— Лорд Оборморт был сильным колдуном, сильнее Гэри в несколько раз, но Оборморт не подозревал, что на самом деле это Гэри куда могущественнее него, потому что у Гэри были его замечательные друзья. Случилось так, что Гэбрионе и её друзьям пришлось какое-то время прятаться от Оборморта, потому что он стал очень важной шишкой и объявил награду за голову Гэри и его друзей.

Гарри остановился, но Гермиона молчала, и он слегка напрягся. Гермиона, почувствовав это, легонько поскребла пальцами по его колену, и Гарри сразу же успокоился.

— И что было потом?

— Потом друг Гэбрионы и Гэри... Рэйнольд... Да... В общем, он не выдержал и вернулся к своей семье, оставив Гэбриону и Гэри.

— Ты хотел сказать « _бросил_?» — сердито спросила Гермиона.

Гарри неосознанно почесал ей за ушком.

— Нет, — мягко, но настойчиво возразил он, — он оставил их, но не бросил. Он просто устал, ведь Рэй, Гэбриона и Гэри по очереди носили одну вещь, которая помогла бы убить Оборморта, но она плохо влияла на того, кто её носил, а они все её носили, чтобы не потерять.

— Неужели? — холодно отозвалась Гермиона. — Почему тогда ни Гэбриона, ни Гэри не вели себя так, как Ро... Рэй?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Наверное, потому что они просто другие.

Некоторое время Гарри и Гермиона молчали, слушая, как дождь барабанит по палатке. Гарри подумал, что ему жутко хочется есть, но так и не сказал этого вслух. Почему он пытается сейчас оправдать Рона? Рона, который бросил их в этом лесу и ушёл туда, где тепло, сухо и всегда есть еда! Разве это не предательство?

_«Но ведь на первом курсе он пожертвовал собой, когда вы играли в шахматы!»_  — напомнил ему внутренний голос.

_«И вы вместе спасли Гермиону от тролля»_ , — поддакнул другой.

_«А что сделал Рон, когда его назначили старостой и Перси посоветовал ему не общаться с тобой?»_  — ехидно спросил третий голос.

«Рон разозлился и разорвал письмо», — ответил он сам себе.

— О чём думаешь? — шёпотом спросила Гермиона, словно боялась разбудить Гарри.

— О Рэе.

Гарри почувствовал, как Гермиона вспыхнула, сжав руку в кулак.

— И что надумал? — нарочито спокойно поинтересовалась она.

— В сказке было описано, как Гэри с Рэем спасли Гэбриону от тролля в туалете.

Гермиона разжала кулаки.

— Понятно, — рассеянно ответила она. — А... что ещё там было?

— У Гэбрионы был красивый рыжий кот, а у Рэя — крыса, и кот постоянно хотел сожрать крысу, из-за чего Гэбриона с Рэем часто ссорились, а потом выяснилось, что крыса была человеком, причём очень плохим. Кот Гэбрионы хотел помочь Рэю, но Гэбриона и Рэй поняли это гораздо позже.

Гермиона вздохнула, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

— Думаешь, он вернётся?.. — совсем тихо спросила она, но Гарри её прекрасно понял.

— Знаю, что вернётся, — уверенно кивнул он. — Это всё медальон.

Гермиона уткнулась носом в колено Гарри.

— Ты когда-нибудь простишь его?

— А ты?

— Уже простил.

— Я тоже. Но, когда вернётся, хорошенько надаю ему по его рыжей башке! — горячилась Гермиона, но Гарри уже не слышал боли и обиды в её голосе.

Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
